Don't touch
by Reina Martin
Summary: Bleach AU. Grimmjow is her new bodyguard. And he has a policy: No one touch what belongs to him. (Does this make any sense? I guess.)


**Part 1**

„There is nothing you could do than play video games every day?"

Rukia told her flatmate. This morning, when she left for school, Grimmjow was already playing some football game. And now after about eight hours he's still playing that stupid game.

Grimmjow didn't respond to her, just groaned.

„I left you here this morning and now you're still on the couch."

„It's an illusion." he spoke without looking at her.

Grimmjow Jaegerjagues was her bodyguard for about two weeks now. Byakuya, her brother, sent him here to protect her. She was living alone and Byakuya told her that this is inappropriate for a lady. So, after he left with some business in Tokyo, in her doorway appear this tall slim man, with blue hair and eyes, and some big muscles.

Rukia told her brother that this wasn't necessary, she can take care of herself. He teached her that. Although he never showed her how to fight. But her temperamental personality helped her in every situation so far.

„In a few moments my friends will be here to discuss about the surprise party for Ichigo." she said as she unzip her jacket. „Would you please lock yourself in your room? I don't want them to find out that I have a babysitter."

Grimmjow paused the game and turned around looking at her with a frown on his face.

„Who's Ichigo?" he asked.

Rukia sighed.

„That's all you heard? I told you to stay in your room."

„I'm not a dog. I can stay wherever I want."

Rukia groaned and headed to her room.

„I'm here, Rukia. I'll be the ears' walls!" he shouted after her.

Two hours later someone was knocking on her door. Rukia was about to open the door when Grimmjow appear from the kitchen with a beer in his hand. He was wearing nothing but a grey sweatpants which accentuated his V-line. His blackhole tattoo was right above his six pack. Rukia couldn't help but stare at his body. He sure as hell knows how to work out.

„Wanna touch something?" he asked her making her to come back to reality. He puts his beer on the shoe cupboard and then his hands were on his hips.

„For God' sake, put a t-shirt, would you?"

He smirked. He definitely saw her staring at his body.

„It's hot outside, woman!"

„Outside, not here." she pointed and opened the door when a third knock was heard.

„And put some clothes on you. You're naked!" shouted Grimmjow.

„I'm wearing clothes!" she shouted back.

„Some loose t-shirt and denim shorts, which are very, very shorts, by the way, are not clothes." he screamed.

„You -"

But Rukia couldn't continue her sentence that a cleared of a throat was hearing in their hallway. Grimmjow and Rukia turned their heads to the source. In the doorway were standing Rukia friends. She excused herself and told them to come in.

Rangiku, Orichime, Tastuki, Ikaku, Yumichika, Chad and Uryu entered her apartment. Rukia greeted them properly by now and invited them to her room.

„Hell no!" shouted Grimmjow so loud that even birds from outside changed their direction in the opposite. „There're five guys and two girls here. There's no way in hell I'd let y'all alone in a room."

Rukia sighed. What in the world was he talking about?

„Are you stupid?" she asked him with an arch eyebrow. „There're three girls. With me four. I thought you're good at math."

Grimmjow eyed the people in his hallway. All of them were looking at him like he's some sort of alien. Well, Rangiku was looking at him like she wanted to eat him alive. Rukia could tell that the woman was about to grab his hand and locked them in his room so she can devour him. And Grimmjow of course would like that. Rukia instantly became angry and her right hand was now in a fist.

„Okay, four guys and one who's wearing a skirt." he said and pointed to a woman with short black hair in a shirt and skirt. The said _man _was red of how angry Grimmjow made _him _feel.

Rukia could tell that Tastuki was about to explode.

„I'm a woman" shouted Tastuki as she kick Grimmjow right where he pleasures women. Well, pleasured, cause Rukia was pretty sure that he will not do that anymore.

The guys in the room touched their manhood, almost feeling on their own the pain, and the other ones burst out into laughter. Rukia just simply stared at the blue haired man feeling sorry for him. She knows how hard Tastuki can hit, she felt that on her skin about two years ago. Tastuki wanted to punch a fourteen years old boy just because he touched her butt by accident. Rukia was with her at the moment and saved the little man from such pain. For the next two weeks she felt pain on her back. And of course Tastuki hits hard, she take classes of judo.

Grimmjow took his manhood in his hands and fell on his knees in front of Rukia.

„Who the fuck gave you rights to walk in skirt?" he said in a high pitched voice.

Tastuki was about to hit him again but Rukia interfere.

„Calm down already" she said. „He's sorry for that. Plus, he's in pain."

„No, I'm not." said Grimmjow as he stood up like nothing happened. „I'm a boxer, I can take pain."

Rukia looked at him surprised. Wasn't he in pain two seconds ago? And from when was he a boxer? He didn't told her anything about this. And then she remembered that they didn't talk about this kind of things. She just tried to ignore him as much as she can. Plus, Grimmjow wasn't the type of person that could talk hours. So it was good to her.

„Call me _man_ again and I will tear you apart." spoke Tastuki through greeted teeths.

„You look like one." Shouted Grimmjow. „For God' sake, dress like one. Are you gay or something?"

Tastuki was about to hit him when Ikaku stopped her fist in the air. Yumichika read his mind, he was tired of this too, even though it was funny for them to watch.

„Now, now we don't want to fight." said Yumichika as he put his hand on Rukia's neck and lead them to the living room. „Let's discuss the big problem here."

Grimmjow looked at him like he wanted to beat the shit out of him, but compose himself. He simply went behind Yumichika and took his hand from her neck.

„Don't touch." He growled.

Yumichika looked at him surprised, but he lift his hands up making clearly that he won't do that again.

„Rukia, you didn't told us that you have a boyfriend." said Orichime.

„A very, very handsome boyfriend with a very, very nice body." continued Rangiku.

Rukia rolled her eyes. She could tell that Grimmjow was enjoying the compliments from Rangiku.

„He's not my boyfriend." she said as she sat on the armchair. „He's a friend that live with me."

„So, are you single?" asked Rangiku the blue haired man.

Grimmjow smirked at her and was about to respond when Uryu spoke for the first time that day.

„Let's talk about the surprise party. I have other things to do."

* * *

A/N: _So, this is another Bleach story. This one is with Grimmjow and Rukia, because I really like them together. Of course, Ichiruki is best, but I wanted to try something new about her "partner". This will be a really short story, just in two, maybe three parts._

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Bleach._


End file.
